The present invention relates generally to an electric double layer capacitor, and more particularly to a high performance, high reliability double layer capacitor made with low-resistance aluminum-impregnated carbon-cloth electrodes and a high performance electrolytic solution. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to high performance, high reliability, long life, organic double layer capacitor made with low-resistance aluminum-impregnated carbon-cloth electrodes and a high performance electrolytic solution, and housed within a hermetically sealed case including a hermetically sealed, electrically insulated electrical feedthrough.
There is a well recognized need in the electronics industry for a rechargeable energy source with high reliability that can provide high power, that can be charged, discharged, and recharged quickly, and that has a high life cycle, i.e., is long life. Among applications that could benefit from such as device are industrial applications, consumer applications, and automotive applications.
Double layer capacitors, also referred to as electrochemical capacitors, are energy storage devices that are able to store more energy per unit weight and unit volume than traditional capacitors. In addition, they can typically deliver the stored energy at a higher power rating than rechargeable batteries.
Double layer capacitors consist of two porous electrodes that are isolated from electrical contact by a porous separator. Both the separator and the electrodes are impregnated with an electrolyte solution. This structure allows ionic current to flow between the electrodes through the porous separator at the same time that the porous separator prevents an electrical or electronic current (as opposed to ionic current) from shorting the two porous electrodes. Coupled to the back of each of the active electrodes is a current collecting plate. One purpose of the current collecting plate is to reduce ohmic losses in the double layer capacitor. If these current collecting plates are non-porous, they can also be used as part of the capacitor seal.
Double layer capacitors store electrostatic energy in a polarized liquid layer which forms when a potential exists between two electrodes immersed in an electrolyte. When the potential is applied across the electrodes, a double layer of positive and negative charges is formed at the electrode-electrolyte interface (hence, the name xe2x80x9cdouble layerxe2x80x9d capacitor) by the polarization of the electrolyte ions due to charge., separation under the applied electric field, and also due to the dipole orientation and alignment of electrolyte molecules over the entire surface of the electrodes.
The use of carbon electrodes in electrochemical capacitors with high power and energy density represents a significant advantage in this technology because carbon has a low density and carbon electrodes can be fabricated with very high surface areas. Fabrication of double layer capacitors with carbon electrodes has been known in the art for quite some time, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,616 (Becker), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,126 (Boos et al.).
A major problem in many carbon electrode capacitors, including double layer capacitors, is that the performance of the capacitor is often limited because of the high internal resistance of the carbon electrodes. This high internal resistance may be due to several factors, including the high contact resistance of the internal carbon-carbon contacts, and the contact resistance of the electrodes with a current collector. This high resistance translates to large ohmic losses in the capacitor during the charging and discharge phases, which losses further adversely affect the characteristic RC (resistancexc3x97capacitance) time constant of the capacitor and interfere with its ability to be efficiently charged and/or discharged in a short period of time. There is thus a need in the art for lowering the internal resistance, and hence the time constant, of double layer capacitors.
Various electrode fabrication techniques have been disclosed over recent years. For example, the Yoshida et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,283) discloses a method of connecting a carbon electrode to a current collector by depositing carbon powder and other electrical conductivity-improving agents on an aluminum substrate.
Another related approach for reducing the internal resistance of carbon electrodes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,028 (Yoshida et al.) which teaches that the incorporation of metals such as aluminum into carbon fiber electrodes can be accomplished through weaving metallic fibers into carbon fiber preforms.
Yet another approach for reducing the resistance of a carbon electrode is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,511 (Nishino et al.) wherein the carbon fiber is dipped into an aqueous solution to form a layer of a conductive metal oxide, and preferably a transition metal oxide, in the pores of the carbon fibers. Nishino et al. also discloses the formation of metal oxides, such as tin oxide or indium oxide by vapor deposition.
Still another related approach for achieving low resistance is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,102,745, 5,304,330, and 5,080,963 (Tatarchuk et al.). The Tatarchuk et al. patents demonstrate that metal fibers can be intermixed with a carbon preform and sintered to create a structurally stable conductive matrix which may be used as an electrode. The Tatarchuk et al. patents also teach a process that reduces the electrical resistance in the electrode by reducing the number of carbon-carbon contacts through which current must flow to reach the metal conductor. This approach works well if stainless steel or nickel fibers are used as the metal. However, applicants have learned that this approach has not been successful when aluminum fibers are used because of the formation of aluminum carbide during the sintering or heating of the electrode.
Another area of concern in the fabrication of double layer capacitors relates to the method of connecting the current collector plate to the electrode. This is important because the interface between the electrode and the current collector plate is another source of internal resistance of the double layer capacitor, and such internal resistance must be kept as low as possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,511 (Nishino et al.) suggests plasma spraying of molten metals such as aluminum onto one side of a polarizable electrode to form a current collector layer on the surface of the electrode. Alternative techniques for bonding and/or forming the current collector are also considered in the ""511 Nishino et al. patent, including arc-spraying, vacuum deposition, sputtering, non-electrolytic plating, and use of conductive paints.
The previously-cited Tatarchuk et al. patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,102,745, 5,304,330, and 5,080,963) show the bonding of a metal foil current collector to the electrode by sinter bonding the metal foil to the electrode element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,451 (Kurabayashi et al.) discloses a method of bonding the current collector to the surface of the electrode by a hot curing process which causes the material of the current collectors to enter the pores of the electrode elements.
Still other related art concerned with the method of fabricating and adhering current collector plates can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,065,286; 5,072,335; 5,072,336; 5,072,337; and 5,121,301 all issued to Kurabayashi et al.
Recently, electrochemical capacitors employing non-aqueous (organic) electrolyte solutions have been developed. These double layer capacitors have the advantage of higher operating voltage, but generally suffer from higher internal resistance. Nonetheless, the operating voltage greatly increases the energy density of the double layer capacitor. For example, an aqueous double layer capacitor may only operate at 0.67 volts per cell, while a similar non-aqueous device will operate at 2.3 volts per cell. This difference in operating voltage increases energy density by a factor of 11.8.
Unfortunately, non-aqueous electrolytes tend to be much more sensitive to impurities, such as water or oxygen, in the electrolyte. Any level of these impurities will lead to gas generation within the double layer capacitor when the double layer capacitor is operated at high voltage. Because of this, manufacturers of non-aqueous electrolyte double layer capacitors take great care is limiting the levels of water and oxygen contamination within the electrolyte solution during manufacture, striving to achieve levels of contamination on the order of 10 to 100 parts per million.
In order to achieve long life in a double layer capacitor employing a non-aqueous electrolyte and that is operated at high voltage, care must be taken in limiting the influx of water and oxygen into the electrolyte solution. Commercially available non-aqueous electrolyte double layer capacitors are packaged with sealing technologies that limit the life of these double layer capacitors due to the influx of water and oxygen.
Another issue that continues to face virtually any technology that involves electronics is that of miniturization. With smaller and smaller devices being designed, and thus smaller and smaller components being demanded, pressures have been put on the makers of double layer capacitors to decrease device size, while maintaining a high level of capacitance. This demands not only extremely low internal resistances, but poses an additional problem.
This additional problem lies in the fact that, at least in non-aqueous electrolyte double-layer capacitors, environmental contamination from, for example, air and water leaking into the electrolyte result in a significant reduction in capacitance, and a corresponding increase in resistance, namely resistance to ionic current flow.
While in conventional double-layer capacitor devices conventional technology has been applied to seal the capacitors so as to both contain the electrolyte and to prevent contamination of the electrolyte with oxygen and water, as devices become increasingly miniaturized, conventional techniques are no longer suitable. Further complicating this problem is the fact that materials used in sealing the double-layer capacitor must be thermally and chemically compatible with the electrolyte and the case of the capacitor, and provide appropriate electrical characteristics, i.e., be conductive or an insulator, depending on where the seal is positioned.
With small double-layer capacitor devices, a further complication arises in that consumer demand is for devices that can be directly soldered to printed circuit boards. Thus external terminals must not only be compatible with the sealing approach adopted (and it with them), but must be of a material that is solderable using conventional soldering techniques and materials. Furthermore, in a conventional automated soldering process, the case and internal components of the double layer capacitor must be able to withstand exposure to high temperatures, for example, temperatures of up to 250 degrees Celsius for up to 5 minutes.
It is thus apparent that there is a continuing need for improved double layer capacitors. Such improved double layer capacitors need to deliver large amounts of useful energy at a very high power output and energy density ratings within a relatively short period of time, and need to be produced in a small, solderable, long-life device. Such improved double layer capacitors should also have a relatively low internal resistance and yet be capable of yielding a relatively high operating voltage. It is also apparent that these devices should be of low internal resistance.
The present invention addresses the above and other needs by providing a high performance, hermetically-sealed, double layer capacitor having multiple electrodes.
In one embodiment, the invention can be characterized as a long life double layer capacitor and method of making the same comprising a case and a first terminal with an electrically insulating hermitic seal interposed between the first terminal and the case. A first current collector foil is electrically coupled to an interior portion of the first terminal and a first metal impregnated carbon cloth electrode having a metal impregnated side. The metal impregnated side of the first metal impregnated carbon cloth electrode is juxtaposed against the, first current collector foil. A porous separator is then juxtaposed against the first metal impregnated carbon cloth electrode. A second metal impregnated carbon cloth electrode having a metal impregnated side is juxtaposed against the porous separator such that the porous separator is interposed between the first metal impregnated carbon cloth electrode and the second metal impregnated carbon cloth electrode. The second metal impregnated carbon cloth electrode is positioned such that an opposing side of the second metal impregnated carbon cloth electrode is opposite the metal impregnated side of the second metal impregnated carbon cloth electrode and the opposing side of the second metal impregnated carbon cloth electrode is juxtaposed against the porous separator. A second current collector foil is juxtaposed against the metal impregnated side of the second metal impregnated carbon cloth electrode. A second terminal is electrically coupled to the second current collector foil. And an electrolyte solution saturates the first metal impregnated carbon cloth electrode and the second metal impregnated carbon cloth electrode. The electrolyte solution is substantially contained by the case and the electrically insulating hermitic seal such that an influx of impurities into the electrolyte solution is substantially inhibited by the case and the electrically insulating hermetic seal.
In another embodiment, the invention can be characterized as a long life double layer capacitor and method of making the same comprising a hermetically sealed case containing a plurality of metal impregnated electrodes, each of the plurality of metal impregnated electrodes having a metal impregnated side. Also contained within the hermetically sealed case are a plurality of current collector foils each of which is juxtaposed against a respective one of the plurality of metal impregnated electrodes against said metal impregnated side. A porous separator material is positioned between respective ones of the plurality of metal impregnated electrodes and a non-aqueous electrolyte solution saturating said plurality of metal impregnated electrodes. Thus, a multi-electrode, single cell device is formed.